1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus, methods, and systems for storing containers, and more particularly relates to apparatus, methods, and systems for first-in first-out storage of cylindrical containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage management of dated or perishable items such as food or chemicals is a task commonly required of individuals, stores, businesses, and other organizations. For example, private individuals or relief organizations may store a supply of dated or perishable items that address their short term needs while also providing a backup inventory sufficient to address disasters or other emergencies. Often, the space available for storing such items is limited. Furthermore, since dated or perishable items may become obsolete or spoiled, individuals, businesses, and other organizations need storage management devices and methods to efficiently rotate such inventories.
Dated or perishable items are commonly stored in cylindrical containers such as cans. Storage management systems for cylindrical containers currently include shelving systems that facilitate storing containers in a first-in, first-out order. In some first-in first-out storage systems, cylindrical containers such as cans may be placed onto an upper shelf and rolled down to a lower shelf where they are stopped at a dispensing area by a holding device. Subsequent containers inserted into the system roll down to the lower shelf until they are stopped by previous containers. Such first-in first-out storage systems provide containers in the order that they were inserted, thereby providing a continuous usable supply to the user.
One issue related to first-in first-out shelving systems is accommodating different sized containers. Typically, such shelving systems are limited to a few common container sizes. Furthermore, the shelving arrangement is typically fixed due to the loads that may be placed on the shelving system.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for a system, apparatus, and method for storing cylindrical containers that is adjustable yet stable. Beneficially, such a system, apparatus, and method would store cylindrical containers on a first-in first-out basis and provide high capacity storage in a compact space.